1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a barrier for deterring movement between passenger spaces in a vehicle. More specifically, the invention concerns a panel that is removably secured in open spaces between seats to discourage movement of people, pets and things between sections of a vehicle.
2. Reference to Related Art
It is quite often far too easy for children and pets to quickly move forward from the cargo area or rear seats of a vehicle and into, for example, the front seats. This ease of movement is generally unwanted and may also create a safety hazard to the child or pet or even the operator of the vehicle. Accordingly, various devices have been developed that prohibit the passage of persons and pets from the rear of the vehicle into the front of the vehicle.
For example, a variety of vehicle dog barriers are presently available that are designed to prohibit movement of a dog from the rear of the vehicle forward toward the driver. A typical example of such a barrier is the 4-Bar Steel Barrier manufactured by Meblo. The Meblo barrier is intended to be used for SUVs and wagons and features an adjustable tubular construction. The barrier is installed in the cargo area of the vehicle immediately behind the rear seats such that a dog sitting in the cargo area is confined (jailed) into that area.
As an alternative to a rigid barrier, an individual may also extend a mesh net behind the front seat (or in the cargo area, etc.) as a means of prohibiting the forward movement of a child or pet in a vehicle. One such net is sold under the name Pet Net Car Barrier. The Pet Net barrier is stretched across the back of the car and secured in position by dual lock reclosable fasteners.
While these prior art devices are effective at completely prohibiting the passage of most any object, they may also impair a driver's view into the rear of the vehicle and also block the driver's view of any traffic that might otherwise be visible through the rearview mirror. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a device that would deter passage of persons and things between seating sections of a vehicle while not limiting or otherwise impairing the driver's control of the vehicle.